


Proud Asgardian Prince

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, M/M, PWP, Thorki - Freeform, sucking on nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: There are certain things in bed that Thor is yet to admit he likes. He just needs a little... convincing.





	Proud Asgardian Prince

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

Loki could be so cruel at times.

He just _had_ to keep reminding his brother of how different they were, didn’t he. Thor was the strength, Loki the intellect. The Asgardian was impulsive, the Jotun calculating. One was impatient, the other would take his time.

As a matter of fact, Loki was determined that night to take all the time in the world. After all, he argued, their journey to earth would take who knows how long; they might as well entertain themselves for the sake of not yawing endlessly.

_“Loki, please…”_

“Mmmm…?”

Loki refused to let go of his new “toy”. He reckoned he had already given Thor’s cock and ass enough of his attention for one evening, treating both of them with care as well as roughness, enjoying his brother’s tightness that had engulfed him with unprecedented willingness after Loki had swallowed every drop of him with obedient gulps. He had let Thor grab him by the hair, choke him with frantic thrusts, drown his mouth and face in his hot white cum. Now Thor had no reason not to wait, not to let Loki enjoy his meaty snack. Still he couldn’t help himself, pushing Loki’s head downwards, gasping for air, longing for release.

Loki ignored his brother’s pleas. Release was the one thing he wasn’t willing to give this spoiled Asgardian prince. Not yet.

“Just your mouth, your hot mouth, oh for Odin’s sake, brother, suck me already…”

Loki was making circles around Thor’s nipple with his tongue, giving the other one naughty pinches and squeezes. He grazed the tight flesh with his teeth, opening his mouth wide to suck as much of that delicious sweaty pec as he could. Thor arched his back and bucked his hips in memory of the fucking that had preceded Loki’s tantalizing tongue games, but eventually, sadly, humping nothing but air.

“I will not touch you there…” Loki insisted as he took to swirling his tongue around the other nipple now, pinching harder on the teat he had previously sucked so lovingly. “You can buck your hips all you want. I won’t suck your dick unless I hear you say it.”

“Say… Say what…” Thor breathed as he wrapped his hand around his penis in an ultimate attempt to relieve himself of the mind-numbing desire. A futile attempt since Loki pinned his arm to the mattress with unexpected force.

“Say it. Say it and I’ll suck you dry. Say it and I will milk your thick, hard dick like my life depends on it. _Say it.”_

Thor breathed in and out furrowing his brow in frustration. It’s not that he didn’t want him to. It’s not that Loki didn’t do it to him no more than an hour ago. It’s that he was… too proud to say it. Too stubborn to admit it. There was still some of that Asgardian prince left in him.

He closed his eyes, resigning. His words came out in an unintelligible mutter.

“What was that?” Loki smirked as he left Thor’s delicious pec to look at his face. “I didn’t quite hear you, brother.”

Thor winced, defeated.

 _“Fuck me, Loki,”_ he murmured reluctantly.

“What? I’m deaf in my left ear from the slap you gave me before. So if you still want me to-”

“FUCK ME, LOKI.” Thor roared gnashing his teeth hatefully, his broad chest heaving as he tried in vain to escape Loki’s grasp.

With a content triumphant grin and a devilish glint in his eyes Loki slowly kissed his way down Thor’s sculpted abs, sliding his tongue over each muscle of his brother’s torso.

“See how easy that was?…” he breathed over the dripping tip caressing Thor’s shaft, filling the captain’s quarters with the wet repetitive sounds of loving lips on hot tight flesh.


End file.
